Automated monitoring systems (possibly used for surveillance purposes) are shown in international patent publication WO 01/78397, assigned to the present applicant. A known system provides a plurality of cameras for monitoring one or more objects so as to detect predetermined characteristics and generate trigger signals. An event system receives events and determines whether an alarm condition exists.